Santa Baby
by Nagone
Summary: It's Christmas time, and Riku's pretty pissed about the whole 'cheerfulness' concept... That is until 18 year old Sora changes his mind a little. Rated M for Yaoi: If you don't like, then please, spare my time and don't read.


Santa Baby- by Mokona Myrrh

Pairing- RikuxSora

Summary- A sullen 19- year old Riku might hate every Christmas, but this one is different for 18- year old Sora.

Word Count: With everything it totals in at 1,475 words. Without this handy little stuff above tha actual story, it comes in at 1, 381 words.

Disclaimer- I don't own any of Square Enix's characters or any lyrics to  
"Santa Baby" or "All I Want For Christmas". I'm just the girl that writes the fanfiction after their character models. And with no further ado, enjoy.



_'I hate this time of the year… It's always the same: gentle snow falls, couples kissing in the snow, and tons of love, mistletoe, and cocoa… except for me.' _Riku Hashiba sighed to himself as he passed the tenth couple on this block kissing under a light post or in the snow. He grimaced at the couples holding hands and sipping on cocoa or playing with sprigs of mistletoe. Why couldn't it be him? He pulled into his garage before shutting the door and walking inside his house, flipping on a single lamp to light his way. He peered over at the evergreen, pine- scented _fake_ Christmas tree. _'So commercial…'_ He thought, gently frocking out the branches before chuckling at the hand written letter to Santa he had written in his spare time. "Please, oh please, let me get this gift," he whispered before pacing into the kitchen and grabbing a snack, some pills, and heading off to bed.



When Riku aroused himself the next morning, the sun was bright in his eyes. He threw back his sheets and walked downstairs and into his kitchen, ignoring the fact that it was indeed Christmas Day and that once more, he would be alone, what with Kairi with her newest addictions, which mostly consisted of a, shopping, b, plotting behind Sora and Riku's backs or c, her main squeeze and girlfriend, Namine… but also the fact was that Sora was out of town, leaving the silverette alone for the duration of the day..

In fact, Riku was trying his hardest to ignore the fact that no one would've thought to get him a gift for this damned holiday. He turned on his heel and headed into the living room to watch something other than the Christmas specials that were on. "What the…" his eyes drifted over an enormously huge box wrapped in stars of electric blue and sea foam green paper. His hand glided over to a card that had been messily doubled over.

_Dear Riku, _

_I hope that this gift will make this Christmas the one_

_for you._

_-Sora Kinawari_

Riku glanced at the box with a raised eyebrow and begin to undo the pieces of tape at its side. "Pull here," he mumbled and pulled the bright, yellow piece of tape sticking out from there.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw next.

There lay Sora, chocolate brown locks splayed out in every known direction, lip gloss coating his lips and a soft shade of cherry red blush and eye shadow painting his face. He had a ribbon snaking down his body, crisscrossing between his nipples and repeating the same pattern before tying off between his legs in a black bow. Riku's eyes nearly shot out of his head in an attempt to contain his excitement and shock. "Sora…"

Sora's eyes flicked up at Riku's, locking their gazes. "Santa Baby, so hurry down my chimney tonight…" Sora winked at Riku as the platinum boy picked the chocolate haired angel beneath his gaze and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Riku… I love you. I want you in my stocking this Christmas. I love you Riku. I love you."

Riku's eyebrows nearly shot up and out of his head before he blinked and leaned forward, his hot breath playing across Sora's lips. "…Sora… I love you too."

Sora's cheek flushed red underneath his rogue. "Then kiss me, Santa baby, cause all I want for Christmas is you."

Riku turned his head, a shower of silver curtain falling over his blushing, paling skin. With a suck of air, Riku pressed his lips against Sora's, licking them and coaxing him to part his. Sora, luckily, moaned as soon as Riku's velveteen tongue grazed his lips which allowed Riku to taste his gift. "Sora… can I unwrap my present?"

Sora nodded bashfully and grabbed Riku's hand and interlaced it with his. "Upstairs, guest room." Riku nodded and picked Sora up and paced up the stair at a haphazard tempo, nearly falling backwards twice before managing to stumble into the guest room.

Sora purred as Riku tossed him onto the bed and with a gentle touch and a rather… obnoxious moan, Riku began to nip at his shoulder, causing Sora to squirm around on the futon beneath him. "Oh, Ri-ku!"

Riku smiled and began on the second half of his present: The gift wrap. He hooked a pale finger underneath the ribbon between Sora's nipples and gave a gentle tug, the ribbon falling down and pooling around Sora's thighs. "Delicious," Riku whispered, sucking gently on one of Sora's hardened nipples. Once satisfied with the symphony of moans and yelps he had elicited from Sora at and for the moment, he kissed down until he reached the soft curls of cocoa brown hair pooling above the bow.

Sora arched his back desperately, attempting to gain Riku's attention, or his tongue: truly, whichever was good for him. Riku, paying very much attention to Sora's delicious anatomy, noticed this and pulled the streaming ribbon away from his prize. "Santa baby, you little Christmas treat wants you… I've been waiting since I was fourteen and four years being around you in love was hard, both sexually and physically. Hell, even emotionally. Please, won't you give me my gift now?"

Riku's eyes hazed over lustfully. _'Screw foreplay. That can be saved for New Year's Eve.'_ Riku pulled the remainder of the ribbon off and tossed it over the bed along with his boxers. With a swift hand, Riku pulled back a small tube of peppermint lube. Riku hovered above Sora as the younger took in the platinum boy's body. "Sora… this will hurt. Please, tell when and if it hurts."

Sora's hand fidgeted to find Riku's free one as they entangled their fingers together. "O-okay Ri-ku. I promise." Riku nodded and slipped his index finger and middle finger into the small tube before kissing Sora's lips and sticking both fingers into his rear. Sora yelped as Riku started to stretch him, his walls tightening around Riku's two fingers.

"Sora, I need you to relax."

Gasping, Sora managed to nod a small 'yes' to Riku, signaling him to continue. Once he thought that he was well- prepared, Riku positioned himself at Sora's entrance and looked down at him. "Are you ready, Sora?"

"Yes," he whispered, making sure him and Riku were still connected. Riku nodded and rolled his hips forward into Sora's entrance, a loud screech escaping Sora's lips, followed by a series of harsh pants and a string of 'It hurts!', 'Riku!', and 'I'll be alright!' mixed in with the words 'Fuck!', 'Shit!', '#&!', and 'Riku, you bastard!'. Riku nodded with raised eyebrows and pushed deeper inside of Sora's tight heat until he was full sheathed inside Sora. "It hurt Riku…"

"I can stop So-"

"No," Sora cut Riku off abruptly. "… I've waited a lifetime to be the one. The _only_ one. Please, continue."

Riku nodded and pulled out of Sora almost to the tip before ramming back into the small boy, eliciting a loud scream from him. By the third time Riku had repeated this, Sora's head was swimming with ecstasy and pleasure. "Oh, Riku!" he moaned, arching his back so high it looked as if he'd snap.

Riku's eyes locked with Sora's, the electricity between them gaining momentum. "Oh Sora!" Riku cried, the heat, the speed, the ecstasy all too real.

Sora's eyes shot with haze as Riku hit his prostate dead on, white lights dancing before his eyes. Riku moaned as the both increased the tempo ten- fold, Riku's hand snaking between their heated bodies, grabbing Sora's painfully hard erection and squeezing and tugging in time with his thrusts. Sora screamed Riku's name as the onslaught of pleasure hit him wave by wave, tsunami by tsunami. "RIKU!" Sora exploded onto both his and Riku's chest, cum going everywhere between their vicinity.

With a few rough, tender thrusts, Riku was screaming "Sora baby!" at the top of his lungs before collapsing on top of him, the sticky wetness of the aftermath engulfing them in warmth.

Sora ran a hand thru the older boy's hair and smiled. "I love you Ri-ku."

Riku smiled. "All I need for Christmas is you. I love you too So-ra."

Fin 3


End file.
